Shadow Play
by SarahKatz6
Summary: A glance into the relationship among June, Rick and Enchantress, exploring how their connection evolved up until the establishment of Task Force X. Inspiration: Deadshot's line, "I've never been with a witch before. What's that like?" Disclaimer: Sorry, there's no Joker in this one. Though Harley/June/Enchantress pieces are highly valued. xD
1. Three's a Crowd

It was a particularly balmy evening in the Midway region but other than that, it was shaping up to be a night just like any other this summer season.

Rick had finished yet another aggravating meeting with Amanda Waller, in which she had insinuated that he was becoming sidetracked by his feelings for June. Of course, she would see it that way. June and every other (human or meta) being Waller worked and dealt with were mere means to an end.

Still, he had to put June's feelings first. She was possibly even more of a pawn in all of this than he was, coveted by Waller for the demonic presence she held within. Or more accurately, the presence that held her.

Rick couldn't deny it. The idea that this brilliant young woman had another side to her – this dark side – was undeniably intriguing. After all, he had known them both from the start. With the archaeologist, came the dark entity that inhabited her being. Although he'd only seen the ancient Amerindian spirit - the Enchantress – materialize on several occasions, each was a spectacle he'd never forget. The way she moved…it was straight out of an exorcism movie and yet it was beautiful. Of course, it didn't help that her breasts were on display for all to see.

No. Maybe Rick wasn't the type to see something as 'beautiful'. But it was hypnotizing for sure. Perhaps the most bizarre part of all this was that while she possessed June, this creature – this deity – looked like June. Rick always hated to acknowledge the next stop of his thought train, but there was no denying it. The incredibly long, black locks and tribal outfit of the witch suited June's face and body in a very enticing manner.

Over all though, the way she moved was feral in a way that Rick couldn't get enough of. He started to feel really guilty once he caught himself wishing his normal, human June could move more like that…

All thoughts tonight were on getting June home. Or back to their hotel room, as it may be. They were both exhausted – June after putting on yet another show for Waller, only to have the older woman bombard the witch with questions.

Subjects of worship, age, testing how well the former deity was learning English, asking if she would please consider covering her chest in the presence of this world's contemporary 'leaders', etc. Amanda had reasoned that during the time and culture for which Enchantress was relevant, women did not prioritize covering the bosom.

Rick could see how much the Enchantress despised such interrogation with every fiber of her being. The way she glared at Waller could have melted steel. Yet today there was something different…today was the first time Rick had been present for their questioning, and would be the first time he heard her speak.

Upon glancing briefly at Rick, the witch's gaze softened a bit, despite the characteristic inhumanly rapid motion of her head. Her inflamed eyes still ablaze, the soldier could have sworn he caught a hint of a smile in their depths. Ever so subtly, she began fingering one of her bracelets, taking her lower lip between her front teeth.

"I'm over here, girl." Stated Waller, firmly yet calmly.

If Rick listened carefully, he could hear the steady rhythm of the witch's breathing, but nothing more. She remained silent, peering daggers at Waller.

"You do know you're powerless, I hope," Waller continued, "your time here has passed. You're fortunate enough to walk again with the aid of a contemporary human, and as such, you will learn to live in our world. You do as we say. Is that understood?"

It only took a few moments for the Enchantress to speak for the first time. "We or you?"

Her voice was husky, Rick noted. Deeper than June's. Subtle accent.

"Don't make me take out the chest," Waller replied icily, "We are not your playthings. You are at the beckon call of this country now. You will serve along with everyone else for the security of this country, and there will be no games."

"Always this…business," the witch seemed to be searching for the word, the ashes floating lazily about her form, "No rest. I don't know if I like it."

That was when her gaze returned ever so fleetingly to Rick as she finished, "Let's do something fun."


	2. Control

That evening, the distant rumble of thunder was approaching fast. Summer showers were in store.

June's head hit the pillow with a relieved thud. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to get some sleep. A long and hopefully uninterrupted sleep. Rick seemed to understand. He knew bringing out the witch took a lot out of her, and yet – for some reason - tonight he seemed a bit restless.

Once they had turned off the lights, it was not long before he cuddled up behind her and began kissing her neck.

"Rick, please…tomorrow," June slurred.

The room was inky black, too dark even for shadows. For shadows, there needed to be some light.

In his own mind, Rick knew he should let up for now. For whatever reason, however, he simply wanted to feel June's warmth against him. The aura of power that somehow always radiated about her figure made him feel secure in a way that only he had managed to provide himself up till now.

She was dark and strong and she was all his. Well, June was at least. The unpredictable entity within was volatile, ethereal and intoxicating…and yet it came with the June package. But she – it – was a monster. A danger from which he sought to rescue the human side of June.

And yet the thrill-seeker, soldier side of Rick was ever captivated by this dangerous side of the woman lying beside him.

But was it even possible to have June without Enchantress? They were merged. One being. How could they be anything different?

Just then, a very loud clap of thunder sounded seemingly not far away from where they slept and Rick nearly jumped. To his surprise, June did not stir.

As if on cue, the rain began to pour outside in an apparent cloudburst. The lull of the rain, which usually soothed Rick into sleep, was doing little for his curiosity at the now still form beside him.

"June?"

No answer.

Just as he reached over to turn on the bedside lamp, a hand caught his own.

"No," stated June in a heavy whisper, as if her throat was already thick with sleep.

Leaving off the light, Rick turned back to face his bedfellow as two hands came to caress his face before his mouth was assaulted by lips and tongue.

In the back of his mind, Rick lamented pressuring her to do this when she was so tired. At the forefront of his thoughts, however, he was expectedly delighted.

In no time, June's lithe form was atop his own and she soon replaced her mouth's hold on his own with feather kisses down his bare chest. Her breath was hot and comforting, her hair giving off an interesting scent. Like ginger or some other spice. New shampoo, perhaps, Rick thought, recalling how she had showered just before getting into bed.

His thoughts really lost their track when he felt June take his waistband between her teeth. How did she go from fatigued to ablaze in a matter of moments? As he reached up to stroke her hair, the woman before him clasped his wrists in her hands as if slapping him away.

The mood tilted a bit as June managed to pull down his boxers with her teeth. Not only was this out of the blue, it was unusual for June, who was typically shy about using her mouth for anything besides kissing.

In the back of his mind again, Rick's logical brain was urging him that something was off. And yet something – something was overriding this voice, telling him not to care.

June's breathing was heavy, almost erratic, yet quiet. He could barely hear her over the next thunderclap outside and the heavy torrent of rain – as she slowly took him in her mouth.

The combination of pure euphoria and urgency simmering just beneath the surface – urgency that something was very off – was just bizarre.

"J-June," he stammered, inwardly berating himself, "You don't have to…if you're tired…"

That was when the woman at his waist gripped his wrists harder, complemented by an increased pressure on his flesh against her tongue. The fact that she was leaning on his knees, rendering him unable to move easily and forcing him to feel every movement of her mouth was a little maddening.

As much as Rick's reasonable side and primitive side struggled for dominance, the soldier side realized one thing: June had never, ever been this enthusiastic. This aggressive, in bed. It wasn't her and yet he couldn't get enough of it right now…

It only took a minute or so longer before Rick's breathing joined June's as he approached climax. Soon enough, his hips bucked and the weight on his lower half let up a bit, the warm wetness slipping off his arousal…

Somewhat disillusioned by the teasing, Rick opened his eyes for the first time as the strong grip released his wrists and his hands instinctively reached out to tangle themselves in June's hair….

It was at about the same time that Rick's fingers picked up on the too-long tresses of hair as two fiery eyes blinked up at him from the darkness.

Outside, the lightning flashed, showing the true face before him. Languidly, she held a black finger to her lips as the light disappeared and the thunder crashed overhead.


End file.
